Moi j'préfère manger à la cantine
by Gylliweed
Summary: Slash HPDM. "Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes condamné à servir le Bien Sorcier durant les deux prochaines années." Le bien ! Mais c'était au Mal qu'on l'avait envoyé ! Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ Draco et Harry et leur petit monde ne sont, vous le savez bien, pas à moi *soupir*, mais à JKRowling. Si si je vous jure, vous voyez, la blonde qui a écrit ces bouquins que nous aimons et vénérons tant ! Bref, à part l'histoire, les cuisiniers, et le chat (comment ça c'est le même que dans « Un Tatouage?! »....bon j'avoue, mais j'aime bien ce chat =P), rien n'est à moi !

Le titre...ouais c'est bon j'ai honte d'avoir choisi la chanson de Carlos « La cantine », mais impossible de trouver un titre convenable !! Maintenant, ça va faire un jour que je l'ai en tête --' je vais mourir.

_La petite note :_ Comment est venue l'histoire ? Hum et bien...

Je regardais Martin Mystère un dimanche matin, devant mes Coco Pops adorés (et là en une ligne je passe pour une demeurée -- ). Bref, le gros homme préhistorique dont-j'ai-oublié-le-nom-mais-qui-est-le-copain-de-Martin était cantinier. Et là PAM, il tombe amoureux de sa collègue qui tenait sa louche si joliment... Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait aucune chance !

Mon esprit du matin me jouant un mauvais tour, il a imaginé Draco, non pas en homme préhistorique, mais en cantinier ! Et comme Draco ne va pas sans Ryry, et bah j'en suis venu à la chose que vous allez lire (si vous ne le faite pas déjà, affligé par ma 'petite' note).

Olala, j'ai trop à dire, alors je vais me taire. Je m'en vais, lisez tranquillement... et pourquoi pas, laissez une review quand vous repartirez. ; )

Bonne lecture !

oOo

-Draco Malfoy, vous êtes condamné à servir la communauté sorcière pendant deux ans.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'assemblée.

Draco était assis à sa place d'accusé, et il venait de recevoir sa sentence.

-Le Magenmagot va se réunir à nouveau, et décider de la nature de ce service. Nous reprendrons dans une heure. La séance est levée.

Le jeune homme se leva de la chaise où il était assis depuis trois heures, les muscles endoloris.

Il suivit en silence les Aurors qui l'escortèrent jusqu'à une salle d'attente, et s'assit alors en soupirant.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de la peine qu'il avait reçu. Deux ans à servir le bien sorcier, qu'allait-il devoir faire ?!

Nettoyer des poubelles ?

Ces péteux du Ministère étaient capables de n'importe quoi pour se venger de l'époque où Lucius Malfoy les contrôlait.

Le nom des Malfoy n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancienne réputation, et les anciens s'en réjouissaient grandement.

Draco avait été impuissant face à cette déchéance ; les parents de Draco étaient morts en bon Mangemorts fidèles, à quelques pas de leur Maître peu avant que celui ci ne s'effondre. Ils avaient ainsi abandonné leur fils dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Draco se pencha en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'arrivait pas encore bien à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

La Grande Guerre s'était terminée quelques mois plus tôt, alors que Draco avait à peine dix sept ans. Potter avait finalement tué Voldemort, finissant la guerre d'une manière tellement subite que le monde sorcier avait eut du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était désormais libéré.

Cette septième année, alors que la guerre battait son plein, Draco l'avait passé caché chez Severus. Il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles du dehors durant cette période, restant cloîtré chez son ancien professeur des Potions afin de ne plus à avoir se battre pour des causes qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

Car, après sa fuite de Poudlard, quand Snape avait tué Dumbledore, Draco l'avait supplié de le laisser se cacher chez lui. Pour éviter ses parents, les batailles, et Voldemort.

Il avait agit comme un lâche. Il le regrettait toujours d'ailleurs.

Et quand Draco sortit enfin de la maison, ce fut 'grâce' aux Aurors.

Ils venaient fouiller la demeure de l'espion, et y avait trouvé l'ancien Serpentard, plus que surpris d'apprendre que la guerre s'était arrêtée deux mois plus tôt.

Certains sorciers n'avaient pas oublié qu'il était le "responsable" de la mort de Dumbledore, et on l'avait fait emprisonner dès qu'il avait posé un pied en dehors de la maison de Severus.

Une lettre du maître des potions et sa neutralité dans la guerre avaient tout de même joué en sa faveur, et au lieu d'un aller simple pour Azkaban, il avait le droit à un sursis.

Mais les deux futures années de sa vie allaient partir en fumée. Tout comme la précédente d'ailleurs ; que Draco avait passé enfermé, puis en prison le temps d'attendre son procès.

Là-bas, il avait enfin eu des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

La première chose que Draco avait voulu savoir en ouvrant les journaux, était l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Survivant.

Le Héros, dorénavant, grâce à son exploit.

Et il était en vie.

Cette nouvelle avait permit au cœur de Draco de rebattre normalement. Le poids qui l'avait accompagné tout le long de son asile chez Severus s'était enfin envolé.

C'était durant en sixième année que _ça_ avait commencé.

Comment Draco avait il fini par éprouver des sentiments pour le Gryffondor ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui même. Une continuité de leur haine, ou simplement quelque chose d'inévitable, de naturel.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait vécu un enfer cette année là. Entre la mission de Voldemort et son amour honteux, Draco n'avait plus su quoi faire.

Et maintenant, il ne savait même plus vraiment où il en était.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Les autres avaient tous changé avec la Guerre. Pas lui.

Plus d'un an de sa vie gommée, en une pause où seuls la solitude et les remords l'accompagnaient, alors que les autres continuaient à vivre. Alors queHarry se battait pour tous...

Pour en revenir à ce moment, où il avait lu les journaux pour la première fois ; un article sur la page suivante avait tout gâché. Brisant pour lui tout espoir de sortir de cette solitude qui lui avait collé à la peau.

On y faisait la liste des personnes décédées pour la guerre. De ceux qui avaient été partisans ou espions pour l'Ordre.

Blaise Zabini.

Théodore Nott.

Severus Snape.

Parkinson. Crabbe. Goyle.

Lupin. Brown. Patil. Boyle. Lovegood.

La liste était interminable. Trop de noms connus, et de personnes que le Serpentard avait aimé.

Et alors qu'il allait recevoir sa peine par un tribunal de vieux sorciers, Draco se remémora la première pensée cohérente qu'il avait eu en voyant cette liste.

Il était seul.

Et particulièrement déprimé, songea t-il avec ironie.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait une chance lui, de vivre et profiter. Blaise lui aurait hurlé dessus si il continuait à se morfondre ainsi.

Et ces deux années de travaux pour le Bien étaient un poids qui le retenait à ses souvenirs.

-Monsieur Malfoy, le verdict a été décidé.

Le blond se leva et suivit à nouveau les Aurors.

Il reprit sa place face au juge, attendant avec une angoisse bien dissimulée que celui ci prenne la parole.

-Monsieur Malfoy, nous avons bien réfléchi à votre situation, et nous avons pensé qu'il serait désagréable pour vous d'être coupé de tout contact avec les personnes de votre âge, ou même avec vos anciens camarades.

Il en aurait presque rit. Ses 'camarades' allaient lui cracher au visage si jamais ils le revoyaient.

Néanmoins le juge continua :

-Un de mes amis est le directeur de l'école des Aurors, et il lui manque du personnel depuis la reprise de l'école.

Draco commença à sentir quelque chose de _très_ mauvais pour lui pointer le bout de son nez.

-Vous allez pendant les deux prochaines années, cuisiner et servir les nouveaux élèves de cette grande école. Ainsi, vous retrouverez chaque jour des visages connus. La séance est terminée !

Et il frappa de son marteau, couvrant ainsi les cris de protestation de Draco.

oOo

-Tiens, voila le nouveau qui arrive !

Draco venait tout juste d'arriver dans la cuisine de l'établissement où il allait passer les deux prochaines années de sa vie.

Il s'était levé tôt, et avait pris ses vêtements de travail en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop mal accueillit. Et lorsqu'il vit qu'une bouteille de champagne avait été sortit pour son arrivée, il eut un sourire.

-Enchanté, dit-il en tendant la main au cuisinier, je m'appelle Draco -

-On n'a pas besoin de s'appeler par nos noms de famille, lui répondit le grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Draco fera l'affaire tant que tu travailles bien. Moi, c'est Léandre.

Il fit ensuite la connaissance du personnel qui travaillerait avec lui.

Léandre semblait diriger son monde avec une main de fer aidé par Emilie, sa femme, qui pour son âge restait agréable, rapide, et autoritaire à la fois. Les deux autres serveurs étaient deux jeunes plus âgés que lui. Lisa et Robin étaient leur noms, et ils n'étaient là que depuis la rentrée.

Robin commença alors à lui montrer les gestes à faire et les choses à dire.

-J'espère que tu n'attends pas à trop de respect et de gratitude des élèves Draco, parce que tu risque d'être très déçu.

-Enfin, puisqu'on leur prépare leur repas, ils sont censé se montrer polis non ?! Demanda l'ancien Serpentard avec effroi.

Il n'allait tout de même pas être traité comme un moins que rien ou comme...Rusard par exemple !!

-Si, les élèves sont grossiers, malpolis, ils se plaignent tout le temps... Enfin, pas tous mais presque. Pense à la façon dont tu parlais à tes elfes de maison... nous n'aurons pas un meilleur traitement.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre, tant il était choqué de savoir qu'on allait lui donner des ordres. A _lui_ !

Robin rit un peu de son attitude outrée, avant de lui montrer les portions que devaient recevoir en moyenne les élèves, puis où se trouvaient les ustensiles dont il aurait besoin. C'est ainsi qu'il reçut sa propre louche.

-Crois moi, elle deviendra bientôt ta meilleure alliée ici, lui confia le jeune homme en plaisantant.

Mais les conseils furent très rapidement terminés, car le service commençait 10 minutes plus tard.

-Pardon ? Et je dois commencer tout de suite ?!

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, il va falloir t'habituer à ces monstres vite fait, lui cria Léandre de la cuisine.

Effectivement, à peine deux minutes plus tard, des élèves plus qu'impatients attendaient déjà pour passer leur baguette devant le parchemin prévu à cet effet.

-Mais en fait, demanda Draco à Lisa qui était installée près de lui, pourquoi ne sont ils pas servis comme à Poudlard? Je veux dire, magiquement?

-Je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Et un bruit aigu provenant du parchemin indiqua que les premières baguettes étaient en train d'étre passées.

Ses premiers élèves... pensa Draco avec une émotion ironique.

...étaient une bande d'adolescents attardés, malgré leurs vingt ans. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le blond, se contentant de prendre leur assiette sans remerciement.

Ce qui laissa Draco dans une indignation outragée.

Et Lisa éclata de rire.

-Oh, et encore ceux là n'étaient pas trop méchants, lui dit-elle.

-Mais enfin! C'est...c'est inadmissible !!

-Robin t'avais prévenu, lui fit remarquer gentiment sa collègue. En tout cas tu as de la chance, car pour ton premier jour, seule la moitié des élèves mange ici, ajouta t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Ils sont bien assez pourtant, protesta Draco.

-Les autres sont en stages je crois, expliqua Robin alors qu'il servait les entrées avec une rapidité due à l'habitude.

-Tu dois en connaître certains en plus je pense, affirma Lisa.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es plus jeune que nous, et quelques célébrités de Poudlard ont intégrées l'école cette année.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer.

Poudlard ? Célèbres ?

-Oh Merlin... Lisa dit moi que Potter et sa clique ne sont pas là, je t'en supplie !

-Il ne sont pas là aujourd'hui en tout cas...

Draco fit tout son possible pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le mur.

Potter. Ici.

Mince, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la sixième année, période où il cachait avec honte et plaisir son attirance pour le brun...

Il ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face !

-Hey blondie, lui dit le cuisinier, ne rêvasse pas trop pendant les services !

-Désolé.

Et le blond tenta de se concentrer sur son travail. La file n'avançait plus très vite, car certains élèves prenaient trop de temps à passer leur baguettes.

Une demi-heure après le début du service, une jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur, avant de se trouver bloquée face aux assiettes. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle s'exclama avec un sourire :

-Vous êtes nouveau ici ?

Surpris, Draco répondit :

-Oui, je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui, et pour les deux prochaines années.

-Bonne chance alors, et passez une bonne journée! ajouta t-elle alors que la queue repartait.

Agréablement surpris, Draco se dit que quelques élèves en valaient peut être la peine finalement.

Mais Potter ne quitta pas ses pensées de la journée ; et Draco rentra chez lui fatigué, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Alors qu'il se chauffait quelques restes de la veille pour le repas, le blond poussa un soupir de lassitude.

Il était seul.

-Miaow ?

Ah non, il avait son chat, songea t-il avec amusement en prenant l'animal nommé Mini sur ses genoux. Le petit chat blanc se lova contre lui, ronronnant avec plaisir. Draco passa quelques temps sa main dans la douce fourrure, toujours un peu déprimé. Il voulait oublier le passé, pas le rencontrer dans la queue du self le lendemain ! .

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, sur le canapé.

oOo

Si son premier jour s'était étonnamment bien passé, Draco redoutait plus que tout le second.

Les élèves allaient tous être présents. _Eux_ aussi.

_Lui_ aussi.

Merlin, il devait arrêter de penser à Potter de cette manière, ce n'était pas très équilibré.

Le blond arriva tôt à l'école. Il n'avait tellement rien à faire chez lui, à part jouer avec son chat, qu'il préférait encore aller au travail en avance.

Ce qui était pathétique selon Drago...et Blaise aurait sûrement dit la même chose si il avait pu voir la loque qu'était devenu son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, il arriva à l'heure de justesse au travail, à force d'avoir traîné des pieds dans la rue ; mais il fut tout de même accueilli avec un sourire par ses collègues.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, le blond prépara avec les autres le repas du midi. Il plaisantait parfois avec Robin et Léandre, mais une boule dans son estomac l'empêchait de s'amuser plus.

Et lorsque la sonnerie de la pause du midi retentit, Draco ne sut dire si il aurait du prétexter une gastro, ou un mal de tête aussi soudain que terrible.

Les premiers élèves, habitués à courir pour ne pas avoir trop de queue, passaient déjà leur baguette sur le parchemin enchanté.

-Ne vas pas te faire vomir Draco, lui lança Lisa avec un regard amusé, _ils_ n'arrivent que plus tard.

Avec un signe de tête, le blond prit sa louche pour servir les arrivants.

-Quoi, encore de la purée ?!

-En plus, elle est jaune fluo...

-Je suis sur qu'elle est immonde.

-Comme le reste d'ailleurs.

Draco leur lança un regard froid, et dit d'un ton froid à ces personnes plus âgées que lui :

-Bon écoutez les nains, je sais que vous avez eu une dure journée, une heure de potion, deux heures de sorts, c'est essoufflant je sais.

Le silence lui répondit. Ainsi que les yeux écarquillés de honte et de surprise des élèves agressés pas Draco. Pourtant, il ne s' arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

-Mais moi, je suis debout depuis six heures ce matin pour vous préparez ce truc immonde. Alors faites une grève de la faim, étouffez vous avec votre purée, mais faites le en silence !!

La bande de râleurs partit s'asseoir en lançant des regards mauvais au blond, et Robin éclata de rire.

-Attends toi à une vengeance, les Aurors n'aiment pas qu'ont fasse la loi à leur place. Ils sont la font respecter, et sont courageux bien sur. Mais ils ont surtout du mal à recevoir eux mêmes des remarques.

-Tous des anciens Gryffondors, soupira l'ancien Serpentard.

Néanmoins, cet épisode fit sourire Draco. Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, il arrivait encore à se faire respecter. Son honneur de Malfoy n'était pas encore tout à fait mort.

Enfin, façon de parler, parce que son honneur disparut mystérieusement d'un coup.

Il aurait même voulut courir loin, très loin de ce self puant.

Car une tête rousse bien connue venait de faire son apparition.

Weasley.

Merlin, ils ne changeront jamais, pensa Draco avec dépit en voyant son visage d'idiot faire un sourire bovin. Du Goyle en puissance en fait.

Le roux l'aperçut à cet instant. Il écarquilla les yeux avec surprise avant d'appeler avec un cri peu discret des personnes près de lui, tout en portant avec un sourire narquois.

Finnigean, Longdubat et Thomas montrèrent un par un leur visages à l'ancien Serpentard qui se contenta de les regarder avec dédain et mépris.

Tous les Gryffondors mâles s'étaient fait passé le mot et avaient laissé leur petites femmes à la maison, songea Draco avec horreur.

Mais il en manquait un...

Si seulement.

Car_ il_ venait d'arriver, faisant passer sa baguette avec une nonchalance presque ridicule aux yeux de Draco. Presque.

Merlin, en deux ans, qui pouvait autant changer?! Sa Majesté Potter apparemment... Toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs pourtant, et les même yeux verts. Juste le visage plus marqué, plus et séduisant en fait. Il semblait avoir grandi également, ce qui lui donnait une aura de puissance qui fit frissonner Draco.

Ridicule.

Le blond faillit presque s'assommer avec sa louche tant il était nerveux de savoir Potter près de lui.

Mais l'héritier Malfoy tenta de garder un air serein. Au moins, il n'avait croisé que le regard des autres Scrouts ; pas de quoi en faire tout un plat donc.

-...Salut Malfoy, ça fait longtemps.

-Salut Potter, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère.

Draco était fier de lui. Il avait répondu avec un professionnalisme qui l'épatait lui même. Certes, il ne voulait pas regarder le brun en face, mais au moins, sa voix n'avait pas flanché.

-Si, tu m'as manqué...

De surprise, Draco leva les yeux, oubliant carrément de respirer. Merlin, il lui avait aussi manqué... Il resta plongé dans le regard du seul 'proche' qui lui restait de Poudlard.

Si seulement Potter et lui n'avaient pas été des idiots.

-Je voulais te voir à mon service depuis tellement longtemps, finit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Il avait toujours su frapper là où ça faisait mal. Draco aussi d'ailleurs et il ne le lui en voulait pas.

Enfin presque. Merlin, il s'en voulait de toujours ressentir _ça._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Déjà, la file avançait, éloignant Harry.

Au moins, le plus dur de la journée était passé, se dit il avec amertume.

-Bonjour Draco !

-Bonjour, répondit laconiquement le blond à la jeune élève très gentille de la veille.

-Ça ne vas pas ? Hier vous étiez de meilleure humeur.

-Désolé, la vie de cuisinier, c'est pas toujours facile petite, plaisanta Draco.

-J'ai deux ans de plus que vous au moins, rit la jeune fille. Moi c'est Katlin.

-Draco.

Elle lui fit un sourire, et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir.

Bon, peut être que tout n'était pas perdu ; il ne passerait même sûrement pas deux ans de sa vie à se frapper la tête contre sa louche.

oOo

-Draco ?

-Oui ? Demanda le blond alors qu'il finissait de préparer le repas du jour.

-Tu te rappelles de ces élèves, ceux à qui tu as conseillé de se laisser mourir de faim si il n'aimait pas ta purée...

-Oui bien sur, répondit-il sans voir où Robin voulait en venir.

-Et bien je pense qu'ils ont suivis tes conseils.

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, Draco resta quelques instants bouché bée. Avant d'éclater de rire.

Dehors, menés par les élèves de la veille, presque toutes les personnes de l'école s'étaient assises dans la cour. Quelques pancartes étaient levées avec conviction.

"Marre de la purée et de la semoule jaune fluo!"

"A bas les haricots avec des fils, et la viande avec de la graisse!"

"On veux des frites!"

Seuls quelques irréductibles qui avaient faim passaient, profitant de la queue rapide.

-Bonjour Draco!

-Bonjour Katlin, tu ne fais pas grève?

-Non, la nourriture n'est pas extraordinaire peut être, mais ce n'est pas si horrible que ça.

-Au moins, tu es sincère, rit le cuisinier. Bonne journée !

Et elle partit. Draco engagea la discussion avec Lisa. Et quand Harry passa devant lui, il le remarqua, mais ne répondit pas à sa pique ; écoutant attentivement Lisa lui parler de son premier petit copain en riant...

Les jours défilèrent. Draco commençait à prendre des repères. Lisa, Robin, Katlin, sa louche...

Et _lui_. Encore et toujours.

oOo

Dans ses périodes optimistes, Draco se disait que malgré tout, il aimait bien ce qu'il faisait. Que même les élèves les plus grossiers se révélaient assez drôles, bien qu'à leurs dépends ; ou que d'autres étaient même très agréables.

Draco aimait bien ces quelques mots ou sourires qu'ils échangeaient, avant de voir partir chaque étudiant. Il aimait savoir qu'il allait revoir ces personnes le lendemain.

C'était un peu sa stabilité à lui : La grande brune qui pensait à son régime en se mordant la lèvres face aux frites. Le blond à lunettes qui ne mangeait pas de pâtes. Le groupe des 'grugeurs'. Katlin. Les bruyants. Harry.

Il aimait aussi ce petit pouvoir qu'il possédait, de pouvoir servir les élèves à sa guise.

Tiens, celui là a poussé tout le monde ; il aura moins de patates. Et impossible de s'arrêter pour demander plus, les cris de protestations s'élevaient rapidement. Katlin avait toujours une ration assez conséquente.

Et Potter, beaucoup moins de nourriture dans son assiette que prévu. Ou selon ses humeurs, quelque chose en plus...

La veille, il lui avait mis un laxatif qui ressemblait fortement à de la vinaigrette sur sa salade. Tout seul, il en avait rit à se tenir les côtes. Et il se retenait encore difficilement alors que Harry arrivait face à lui, un peu maladif.

-Alors Potter, la salade n'est pas passée hier midi ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard indigné et furieux.

-Merlin, je le savais que c'était toi Malfoy !

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorqua le blond, les mains levées en signe de paix. C'est simplement qu'une des femmes de ménages s'est plainte de l'état de certaines toilettes, et vu ta blancheur d'hier, j'ai simplement fais la déduction.

Harry rougit de colère et d'humiliation, avant de repartir à cause de la foule impatiente derrière lui.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Draco continua à servir les élèves. Lisa lui lança un regard amusé.

-Tu es un vrai gamin Draco.

-Comment ça? demanda innocemment le blond.

-Je t'ai vu mettre le laxatif...

La jeune femme éclata de rire face à la mine catastrophée de Draco.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, son comportement était franchement horrible, je ne dirais rien.

Lisa et lui eurent un regard complice.

Draco se dit alors que peut être, il pourrait avoir à nouveau des amis.

Et être ainsi moins seul.

oOo

-Alors Malfoy, toujours pas décider à me servir quelque chose de mangeable ?

-Pas tant que toi et tes miséreux ne serez pas capables d'avoir un minimum de bon goût.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai que tu est tellement plus classe que nous. Jolie tablier d'ailleurs, je crois me rappeler que Dobby portait le même, non ?

Il y avait certains jours où Draco pensait qu'il allait _vraiment_ détester Potter.

Mais les lendemains d'insultes trop virulentes, l'Auror se rattrapait toujours.

-Bonne journée Malfoy.

Avec un petit sourire.

C'était tout, et peu, mais ça suffisait à balayer les souvenirs de la veille...

oOo

Trois mois qu'il était là. Trois mois !

Et rien n'avait évolué. Potter était exécrable la moitié du temps, désirable l'autre moitié ; c'était ce qui faisait enrager le plus le blond.

De plus, les fantasmes qu'il cachait si bien du temps de Poudlard refaisaient surface de plus plus en fréquemment, laissant Draco seul dans son pantalon étroit.

En même temps, Potter avait de ses manières ! Il devait être la seule personne au monde à se mordre ou à se lécher la lèvre lorsqu'il hésitait entre deux plats !

-Bon tu te décides ?

-Non, j'ai décidé de rester là pendant un moment, histoire de t'emmerder un peu plus.

Silence blasé du côté de Draco.

-Ça n'est pas trop dur pour toi de devoir servir des gens de ton âge ?

-Casses toi, le coupa froidement Draco.

-Oh je vois, Monsieur est énervé. Bonne journée Malfoy !

Et Draco ne put rien faire d'autre qu'utiliser sa louche pour frapper de rage le plan de travail, faisant sursauter Robin par la même occasion.

oOo

Les semaines qui suivirent, Draco se sentit pourtant de mieux en mieux.

Enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être car lorsqu'il était seul, sa mauvaise humeur et sa solitude reprenaient le dessus. Il détestait plus que tout son petit appartement, vide de sentiments et d'une autre présence humaine que la sienne. Mini ne comptait pas vraiment, ses "miaou" n'étant pas utiles dans une conversation.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il adorait aller à son travail. Les élèves avaient pour la plupart les bases de la politesse, ce qui ravissait le blond qui n'avait pas eu une bonne impression au départ.

Katlin lui fit remarquer qu'il était plus joyeux, et donc moins acariâtre avec les élèves, ce qui l'avait fait rire.

Ses collègues étaient tous agréables et Lisa et lui s'entendaient très bien.

Bien qu'il savait que la jeune femme avait pourtant des vues sur lui, Draco préférait ne pas y penser, profitant de son amitié un peu trop égoïstement selon lui.

Il se sentait revivre.

Même la bande de Gryffondors ne le faisait plus grincer des dents.

Restait seulement leur chef, peu enclin à quitter les pensées du blond. Et pourtant, Draco ne répondait plus à ses attaques. A chaque fois que le brun tentait de lui parler, le blond était 'par hasard' en train de discuter avec Lisa.

C'était bien quelque chose qu'il aimait ; voir Potter irrité de son silence.

Qu'il l'aimait ne faisait plus aucun doute, bien que Draco aurait préféré que les sentiments de l'époque ne l'empêchent pas de vivre correctement sa _vie sentimentale. _

LE problème.

Il avait tenté pourtant de passer à autre chose, de sortir avec quelqu'un.

Mais contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'avait jamais été le Serpentard séducteur idolâtré par toutes les adolescentes de Poudlard... Plutôt un atrophié des sentiments qui s'était amouraché d'un Gryffondor attardé en fait. Il avait déjà eu quelques relations, mais toutes s'étaient terminées rapidement.

A la sortie de prison, les rares tentatives de Draco pour trouver quelqu'un s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec.

Un beau brun dansant avec lui, le mois précédent. Grand, musclé. "Trop arrogant", lorsqu'il posa ses grandes mains sur ses fesses, pensa Draco.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs lui faisant la cour la semaine dernière. Sexy, fin. Un crétin qui avait aussi été à Poudlard, et qui trouvait que les querelles Gryffondors/Serpentards n'étaient que des broutilles sans intérêts.

Bref, quelque soit l'excuse qu'il inventait, Draco se retrouvait toujours seul dans sa chambre le soir même, avec un mal au coeur qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

Parce qu'il était seul.

oOo

Une autre de ses soirées venait tout juste de se terminer, et Draco était désespéré.

Celui là était parfait pourtant. Les yeux verts et tout. Ils avaient même faillit s'embrasser ! C'était sans compter sur Draco, qui prétexta à ce moment une envie de vomir pitoyable pour s'échapper.

Il était maintenant dans son lit, trop blasé par son comportement d'abruti incapable d'aller de l'avant pour pouvoir pleurer.

Au contraire, le blond était dans un de ces soirs où son abstinence obstinée se faisait durement ressentir.

Draco s'était déjà déshabillé avant de se coucher, et c'etait avec un soupir à mi-chemin entre la honte et le plaisir qu'il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Dans ses fantasmes, il pensait toujours à Harry, ce qui le fit rougir de honte alors qu'il prenait dans sa main son sexe à moitié dur.

Étonnement, le brun était rarement entièrement nu.

Mais il l'embrassait. Avec sa bouche, avec sa langue, avec un tel amour que Draco en frissonnait. Il lui passait ses mains sur le torse en même temps, lui chuchotait des paroles douces qui comblait toute la solitude du blond.

Draco poussa un autre soupir, cette fois uniquement de plaisir. Sa main commençait de lents va et viens sur son érection, il se mordit la lèvre.

Harry l'embrassait fiévreusement, se collant à lui d'une manière indécente, tout en passant ses doigts sur la cambrure de ses reins. Draco souleva les hanches légèrement, s'enfonçant dans son propre poignet.

La sonnette.

Draco fit passer son pouce sur son gland plusieurs fois, gémissant de plaisir, alors que le brun lui mordait l'oreille.

La sonnette.

Merlin !!

Draco jura et enfila précipitamment un jean, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

-C'est bon j'arrive ! s'exclama t-il alors que la sonnerie résonnait à nouveau.

Il ouvrit enfin...

Et referma aussitôt.

-Malfoy, ouvre cette porte !

-Casse toi Potter, je te vois assez comme ça dans la journée. Merlin, ton seul but est-il de me pourrir la vie ?!

-C'est toi qui oses dire ça? Alors que tu me pourris la mienne depuis un mois au moins !

Ouvrant la porte de quelques centimètres, Draco lança un regard dubitatif au brun.

-Tu as un problème Potter, parce que je suis dans votre école depuis maintenant plus de trois mois.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais depuis que toi et Lisa avait sympathisé, tu m'énerves encore plus!

De surprise, Draco ouvrit la porte en entier, et Harry en profita pour se glisser dans l'appartement.

Le blond était perdu...et blessé par les mots d'Harry. Pourtant il ne connaissait pas son amie, alors en quoi leur relation le dérangeait-il ?

Mais il sentait pourtant que Harry n'avait pas fini de lui cracher ses insultes.

Avec regret, il se dit que son érection était partit pour le reste de la soirée...

Draco suivit Harry, et poussa un soupir d'abattement un peu amusé en voyant que le brun était maintenant gêné, ne sachant plus quoi dire alors qu'il se tenait debout au milieu du salon.

-Hum, c'est...joli, chez toi.

Une de ses plantes avait fini par rendre l'âme la veille, et pendait dangereusement sur le côté.

-Potter, espèce de Véracrasse ; maintenant que tu es entré, essaie au moins de mettre de l'ordre dans la bouillie que forme ton cerveau !

Harry leva un sourcil étonné. Malfoy avait de ces expressions parfois...

Mais Draco commençait à saturer, il se sentait nu devant le brun, et faible de ressentir encore quelque chose pour lui, après les années et les insultes. Dans un sens, étant torse nu et amoureux, ses impressions étaient fondées.

-Et qu'est ce que Lisa a à voir là dedans? demanda t-il, voulant finir la conversation rapidement.

-Qui est elle pour toi?

Harry semblait s'être rappelé tout à coup la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, et ces yeux bouillaient d'une colère mal contenue.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à faire des phrases élaborées. La présence du brun le perturbait trop pour son propre bien. Mais déjà, Harry répondait :

-Laisse la tranquille c'est tout. Elle a l'air gentille et honnête, je n'ai pas envie que tu la contamines avec ton comportement et tes idées de Sang Pur comme tu le faisais avec d'autres au temps de Poudlard. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour elle qu'elle finisse par tomber amoureuse de toi...

Draco se figea.

Il avait cru un instant que sa relation avec Lisa était ce qui embêtait Harry. Parce qu'il lui accordait alors moins d'attention.

Mais il lui parlait là d'un incident plus ancien, qui remontait à leur sixième année.

Colin Crivey était tombé, par une raison inconnue, amoureux de Draco. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire, seul Harry comptait alors.

Pour se débarrasser de lui, il avait répliqué comme un idiot. Lui sortant des excuses toutes aussi idiotes sur le fait qu'il était un Sang Pur, et que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait aimer un être inférieur à lui.

Crivey s'était suicidé un mois plus tard.

Étrangement, personne n'avait rejeté la faute sur Draco. Pas même les Gryffondors. Ni Harry.

Le Serpentard avait très mal vécu le sucide de Crivey, s'en voulant toujours pour les choses qu'il lui avait dites. Et ce fut un peu ce qui le poussa à se réfugier chez Rogue plus tard.

Harry sembla se rendre compte de son erreur. Trop tard évidemment.

-Malfoy...

-Tu sais où est la porte, tu peux partir maintenant, coupa Draco d'un ton las.

Et il retourna dans sa chambre.

Avant de fermer la porte, il entendit Harry crier.

-Tu ne lui parlera plus alors ?

Mais il ne répondit pas...

Et Draco pleurait déjà quand Harry referma la porte de l'appartement.

oOo

La suite bientôt !

Elle est déjà écrite, reste deux-trois trucs qu'il faut que je change. J'ai écrit toute la fiction d'une traite il y a deux mois mais je l'ai ensuite laissé en plan. Mais tant de menaces planent sur moi en ce moment. Les bacs blancs sont terminés, mais la menace TPE rôde toujours...

Une fois la menace partie, je reviendrai (pour conquérir le monde, et manger mon poids en chocolat !) pour écrire mais là, je suis oppressée, opprimée, et obèse... vous voyez le topo. =P

Je raconte ma vie : Hier soir, en travailleuse acharnée que je suis, j'ai été voir Sherlock Holmes. Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu le film, qui trouve que les deux hommes charismatiques que sont Jude Law et Robert Downey forment un couple des plus appétissant ? ;) Quelqu'un aurait il eu des nouvelles quant à l'ouverture d'une nouvelle catégorie de fanfiction ? ...non? Mince !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure autour d'une petite review ? ; )

A bientôt pour la suite !

Mayou


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : JKRowling, écrivain qui a contribué à faire exploser le monde des fanfictions, nous te remercions et vouons un culte à la terre que tu foules de tes pas divins et...bref, seule la trame est à moi (et encore, remercions Martin Mystère, et surtout Java dont les lecteurs m'ont rappelé le nom xD).

Ah oui, merci aux reviewers anonymes !! Piyagirl (toi aussi le Nesquick est ton amour ?! Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui ne dit pas que c'est immonde xD), Annea, kimika_su, Cécile, miruru-sensei, li-san ; encore merci :D Le mot "boulet" est revenu plusieurs fois, rhoo mais c'est juste que notre Harry n'est pas très subtile, ne lui en voulons pas trop.

Bonne Lecture =D

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Sans aucune envie d'aller travailler. Il finit par s'y rendre, sachant que de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Plus tard, il ne répondit que par monosyllabes à Lisa. Draco regrettait d'obéir bêtement à Potter, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas trop réfléchir.

Le souvenir de la mort de Crivey était pour lui encore trop douloureux. Il se sentait toujours autant coupable, et regretterait toujours ce qu'il avait dit ce jour là. Comment il avait, par de simples mots, détruit l'adolescent.

Draco passa la matinée la bouche fermée. Lisa se vexa un peu mais elle ne lui dit rien, voyant qu'il avait un problème. Seul Robin lui fit la conversation jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Et le blond commença le service le ventre noué.

Potter arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Draco préférait ne pas regarder la file d'élèves qui arrivait, mais les cris de ses bruyants amis lui avaient fait serrer les dents.

Il essuya les insultes habituelles avec un visage lisse, sans même de mépris.

Et lorsque Potter passa, le blond le regarda, mais comme il aurait regardé n'importe quel élève ; désintéressé.

Draco fit de même les jours suivants, nageant dans le brouillard, le bruit constant, l'indifférence envers Harry, et les frites.

La bande d'Aurors ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'impassibilité du blond, et ils arrêtèrent de le chercher deux jours plus tard. Seul Potter continuait à lui envoyer des piques.

Les blagues de Robin et les petites discussion avec Katlin le distrayaient quelque peu de la solitude dans laquelle il s'était cloîtrée. Lisa elle, attendait le moment où Draco lui expliquerait enfin la raison de son silence.

oOo

Comme presque tous les soirs depuis une semaine, Draco partait le dernier, trouvant toujours quelque chose à faire dans le local pour retarder son départ. Il enleva la clef de la serrure et se retourna, avant de sursauter.

-Potter?

Draco était complètement ahuri que le brun se trouve ici, et à cette heure. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas en point, le visage blanc.

Mais le blond était trop fatigué des humeurs de l'Auror.

Surtout qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter le comportement arrogant et agressif du brun. Il voulu couper court à la discussion.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? J'ai fait ce que tu voulais Potter alors lâche moi!

Il se baissa pour attraper ses affaires, mais Harry le retint par le bras.

-Je veux te parler..enfin, m'excuser en fait pour la nuit dernière.

-Laisse tomber, tu veux protéger les gens de la menace Malfoy, c'est compréhensible. C'est ton putain de caractère de Gryffondor, finit il rageusement.

-Non ! Je sais que tu aimais bien Lisa, et je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça ! N'y te parler de ce qui s'était passé en sixième année...

-Tu croyais bien faire, le coupa Draco. Je suis juste navré de constater que l'image du connard que j'étais te sois restée avec autant de force.

-Pardonnes moi ! J'étais trop en colère à ce moment, et pas forcement contre toi ; je ne savais plus quoi dire, et faire, et...

-Hey, calme toi, tu trembles!

Effectivement, la pâleur du brun s'accentuait, et son corps était secoué de tremblements.

Draco s'avança, et toucha son front.

-Merlin, tu es brûlant ! Combien de temps est-tu resté dehors ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, longtemps sans doute. Mais, je voulais m'excuser...

De grosses larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, et le brun paniqua un peu :

-Oh non, je suis désolé, je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, je...

-Calme toi Potter, c'est tes nerfs. Toi et ton entêtement de Gryffondor ne devez pas comprendre que parfois, il faut arrêter de travailler et dormir un peu.

Il prit la main de Harry, les faisant transplaner chez lui.

-Ron va s'inquiéter, fit difficilement le brun quand ils arrivèrent.

Draco eut un sourire.

-Tu dois être vraiment malade pour t'occuper de ça. Tu devrais plutôt être en train de crier au scandale, alors que tu dois rester près de moi ; je pourrais te tuer ou pire, te contaminer.

-Pardon.

Les larmes avaient du mal à s'arrêter de couler, et Draco lui essuya la joue avec désinvolture.

-On en reparlera plus tard, pour l'instant tu vas...Potter!

Harry s'était écroulé par terre lourdement et penché sur lui, Draco vérifia qu'il n'avait rien.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, et je vais voir si il me reste quelques potions pour toi.

-Pardon.

-Tu te répètes Potter, aide moi plutôt à te lever.

Appuyant Harry contre lui, Draco l'aida à se relever et ils montèrent dans la chambre d'ami.

-Déshabille toi, dit-il en l'asseyant sur le lit, je vais dans la salle de bain chercher quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Draco n'aurait pas pu rester dans la chambre et le déshabiller, même si il était se hâta de sortir chercher ses fioles dans la salle de bain. Il lui restait encore un stock de potions contre la douleur et la fièvre et il les prit pour retourner dans la chambre.

-Tu verrais ta tête Potter, sourit Draco en s'asseyant près du brun.

Harry poussa un grognement de fatigue et de consternation.

-Tiens, avale.

Le blond du tout de même lui tenir la tête pour lui faire boire les potions. Et Draco ne l'avait pas encore reposé sur le lit que Harry dormait.

Soupirant, Draco passa ses doigt à travers les cheveux du brun.

Merlin, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il allait résoudre ses problèmes. Pourtant la fatigue, les excuses, et la proximité de Harry avait eu raison de lui.

Et lui même finit par s'endormir vite. Il était épuisé par toutes ces émotions contradictoires après une période de vide.

...

Il fut réveillé par Harry bougeant près de lui ; et eut le réflexe de prendre sa baguette pour invoquer une bassine avant que le brun ne vomisse. Le blond lui tint les cheveux en arrière, sentant sous ses doigts le front brûlant de Harry. Plus tard, quand il fut calmé, Draco reposa les couettes sur lui.

...

Dans la nuit, alors que le brun s'était à nouveau réveillé pour vomir, Draco vit que Mini s'était glissé doucement dans sa chambre, et qu'il avait sauté sur le lit. Le blond allait le sortir mais le petit chat fut plus rapide, et sauta sur la tête d'Harry, qui s'était rendormi. Heureusement, il prit l'animal blanc par le cou, et l'emmena hors de la chambre rapidement.

Revenant, le blond prit sa température. Elle avait légèrement baissée. Et Draco eut un sourire, il n'aurait peut être pas du jeter dehors son étrange chat.

...

Le jour n'était pas encore levé lorsque le blond se leva pour la troisième fois. Harry n'était pas là. Il eut un sursaut de panique, bien vite calmé lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de l'Auror à la fenêtre. Et quand le blond fut près de lui, il prit sa main. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit.

Ils s'allongèrent face à face, et Draco passa la main dans les mèches sombres sans raison particulière. Il ne fut même pas surpris que l'autre se laisse faire sans protester.

C'était normal. Ils étaient épuisés. Dans un état un peu second. Enivrés, penserait Draco le lendemain matin.

Et ils enlacèrent leurs mains, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

oOo

Le blond était debout depuis environ deux heures, et l'après midi avait déjà commencé. Il préparait le petit déjeuner lorsqu'Harry arriva enfin.

Les yeux rougis, des cernes immenses et les cheveux plus que désordonnés, mais à peu près guéri.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant que le brun ne dise avec un petit sourire d'excuse :

-Merci.

Et Draco lui montra la table de la main.

-Assieds toi, je nous ai préparé deux trois petites choses à manger.

Avisant l'amas de nourriture, Harry s'installa devant son assiette avec un sourire. Draco avait acheté tout ce qu'ils auraient pu trouver à leur table au temps de Poudlard.

Tout en mangeant avec appétit, Draco tenta d'engager la conversation :

-Pourquoi tes amis ne sont-ils pas venus ici ? Granger est intelligente, elle aurait su que tu étais chez moi, par je ne sais quel moyen d'ailleurs.

-Je leur avait dit de me laisser tranquille cette nuit, et de ne pas venir me chercher, lui répondit le brun la bouche pleine.

-Merlin Potter soit un peu décent, soupira Draco. Pourquoi leur as-tu dis ça?

-Et bien...enfin, je ne sais pas trop, rougit-il. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Harry comme la nuit dernière?

Ce fut au tour du blond de rougir.

-Je... Tu évites ma question! J'étais fatigué. Réponds moi, tu as dis quoi à tes amis?

-Et tu m'as même pris la main cette nuit, ajouta l'Auror de mauvaise foi.

-Et alors, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te laisser faire, répliqua le blond énervé. De toute façon, tu vas t'en aller, et on va recommencer comme avant. Je te sers, tu m'insultes ; je ne te parle pas ; tu me déteste. Ça te va ?

-...Je ne vais pas partir, je suis sale.

-La salle de bain est à gauche après la chambre. Tes vêtements sont propres ; tu n'aura plus qu'à partir.

-Et je suis encore malade.

-J'appellerai Granger quand tu prendra ta douche.

-Non !!

Le brun s'était levé en criant. Bien que malade, il semblait vraiment en colère et Draco n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'il fut soulevé du sol.

Littéralement projeté sur le dos de Harry, il ne put que crier en vain et frapper sur son dos.

-Enfin Potter espèce de rustre, lâche moi ! Je vais te tuer si tu ne me laisses pas tout de suite!

-Calme toi Draco, il faut qu'on parle.

Doucement, le brun le posa sur le sofa.

-Non mais ça va pas?! s'énerva Draco alors qu'il tentait de se lever.

Mais il fut vite rassis, sous le poids de Harry qui venait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Po...Potter, tu peux pas faire ça, dit Draco sans croiser les yeux verts, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi?

Merlin il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi proche de lui et de... de passer ses bras autour de son corps de cette façon. Il avait trop attendu, subi trop de rejets et de dégoût du brun.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

-...

Un sanglot. Puis deux.

Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur familière liée à son amour pour le brun.

Et les larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il allait encore être déçu.

Le blond était secoué par des tremblements, hoquetant. Harry le laissait faire, continuant à le serrer dans ses bras, à lui demander pardon.

Comme un enfant, il finit même par s'accrocher au brun lui même ; voulant moins de distance entre eux.

Peu à peu, il finit tout de même par se calmer. La tête lui tournait un peu à cause de la fatigue et des émotions ; et il finit pas lever les yeux vers Harry, mortifié.

-J'ai bavé sur ta chemise Potter.

Le brun baissa son regard, et leva un sourcil.

-Effectivement, ce ne sont pas que des larmes, dit-il avant de retourner son attention sur le blond. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Un petit quelque chose pouvait expliquer l'état de ma chemise.

-Et bien, hésita Draco d'une voix éraillée par les pleurs, il se pourrait que je fasse une légère fixation sur toi.

-Légère seulement? Allons Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ai connu plus loquace.

Pourtant, Potter se mordait le lèvre, et regardait ailleurs. Si sa voix avait paru confiante et sûr d'elle, Harry était en fait mort de trouille.

Bien qu'ils soient seuls, Draco se tendit, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du brun. Une chose que celui ci mit un moment à comprendre.

-...Oh. Tout s'explique alors.

-Oui, répondit Draco, fier des joues rouges de son très-prochainement-petit-ami.

-Et...ta chambre, c'est où ?

Draco eut un rire, et prit avec envie ses lèvres.

Ouvrant la bouche, Harry mêla leur langue, gémissant lorsque le blond commença à goûter la sienne avec une passion et un amour qui le firent trembler. C'était peut être Harry qui était assis sur le genoux de Draco, mais bel et bien le blond qui le faisait gémir, une main tirant sa nuque vers son visage, sa langue cajolant la sienne, son autre main descendant un peu trop bas...

-Et bien, souffla Harry en rompant le baiser, je suppose que que tu es trop occupé pour me guider jusqu'à ta chambre.

Il se leva, soulevant à nouveau du sol Draco, qui se laissa faire de bon cœur cette fois ci et noua ses jambes autour des hanches du brun.

-Je suis sur que tu la trouvera vite, dit le blond en souriant.

-Oui, pour ce que je dois t'y faire,

-On aura le temps pour parler plus tard, lui assura Draco en lui prenant à nouveau ses lèvres. Emmène moi, maintenant !

-A vos ordres ! rit Harry ; avant d'être définitivement coupé par la langue exigeante de son tout récent petit ami.

oOo

Ils étaient restés le week-end entier chez Draco.

Ça n'était pas la première fois n'y pour lui ni pour l'autre, bien que Draco n'avait eu que quelques filles ; et Merlin ! Le blond avait tellement aimé qu'il ne se lassait pas de s'épuiser avec Harry dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Et ce, depuis un an et demi...

Merde, comme disait les Moldus, Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être heureux comme il l'était maintenant.

Mais tout ne s'était pas fait facilement. Les Weasley avaient été coriace. La presse enthousiaste. Le public choqué.

Enfin il ne fallait pas exagérer, tout ne s'était pas mal passé étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Harry était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Draco ; ni étouffant ni ridiculement romantique, mais amoureux.

Dire que le brun aimait lui aussi Draco à Poudlard aurait été mentir. Harry lui avait expliqué ça avec difficultés.

Il ne l'aimait pas, il le haïssait même plus fort que jamais à cette époque et ce, à cause son obsession de plus en plus présente. Il l'avait suivi, observé, ne se rendant compte que trop tard que le blond prenait une place trop conséquente dans sa vie.

Puis il y avait eu le Sectumsempra.

Harry le regrettait encore. Même si Draco lui avait déjà pardonné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec des remords les cicatrices de son amant.

Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'aimait alors ; quand avait il changé ? Harry et lui étaient alors en ville, dans un petit restaurant et le brun l'avait regardé un moment avant de répondre.

-Quand je suis venu te demander pardon le soir où je suis tombé malade, je ne savais même pas encore que j'allais finir avec toi. Enfin, sûrement un peu, glissa t-il avec malice, mais rien de précis dans ma tête. J'avais passé trop de temps loin de toi après vécu pendant six ans à Poudlard et tu me rejetais à nouveau. Je suppose que c'est mon côté Gryffondor égoïste et impulsif qui as voulu que tu sois à moi comme je le désirais avant ; et inversement...

Merlin, Draco se souvenait encore avec tellement de précision de cette explication maladroite que s'en était risible.

Ils avaient tous deux continué à se voir. Peu de personnes étaient au courant et ils continuaient leurs activités de leur côté.

Étonnamment, ce fut Harry qui après ses études, acheta l'appartement dans lequel ils emménageaient aujourd'hui. Il ne "supportait plus ne pas l'avoir près de lui constamment afin d'assouvir ses pulsions animales" avait dit Harry en riant. Et ce n'était pas Draco qui allait protester.

Ils avaient emménagé le jour même et grâce à la magie, tout était déjà en ordre. Draco avait été particulièrement fier lorsqu'il avait fait le tour de la maison, regardant avec une joie discrète ses affaires mélangées à celles d'Harry.

Mais à cet instant précis, Draco ne pensait plus à tout ça, perdu quelque part dans son plaisir. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Harry qui, allongé sur lui, le dévorait des yeux, faisant frissonner Draco.

Ce soir était leur première nuit dans leur nouvelle maison, et Harry passa ses bras avec possessivité autour du corps du blond. Ils étaient déjà à moitié nus. Le brun lui embrassait le cou, puis l'épaule.

-Draco, tu es perdu dans tes pensées. Et je t'interdis de songer à autre chose qu'à moi en ce moment.

-Je pensais à toi 'Ry, dit Draco dans un souffle.

Il eut un soupir de plaisir. Harry passait ses mains et sa bouche sur son torse, le faisant trembler de désir. A tous les deux, il ne restait que leur boxer, recouvrant leur entrejambe tendu.

-Harry, gémit le blond, tendant ses hanches pour que son amant lui retire le dernier vêtement.

Pour l'instant, le brun restait bloqué au niveau de son nombril, y faisant entrer sa langue dans un mouvement qui rendait Draco fou.

-Tu disais vouloir profiter pleinement de notre première soirée ici, fit Harry avec un sourire amusé alors qu'il se redressait.

-Merlin, embrasses moi !

-Harry suffira, rétorqua le brun en tirant la langue.

Et il embrassa Draco avec fièvre. Se reculant dans le lit, Harry abaissa le boxer de Draco, avant de se lever, et de faire de même avec le sien. Il se rallongea sur le blond, et ancra son regard dans le sien avant de prendre l'érection tendue du blond.

Celui ci poussa un cri de plaisir, bougeant ses hanches au même rythme que prenait la main de Harry. Il l'aimait tant ; ils s'étaient touchés un nombre de fois incroyable pourtant, son cœur battait toujours aussi vite quand Harry posait sur lui ses mains, doucement et possessivement.

Posant sa tête contre l'épaule en sueur de son amant, il prit à son tour le membre du brun. Le brun gémit, et posa un baiser sur les cheveux humides du blond. Harry savait que Draco adorait qu'il lui montre de l'affection quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés. Draco bougeait ses hanches spasmodiquement, et Harry accélérait sa main, bougeant lui même contre le blond à en perdre la tête.

Draco gémissait des choses sans signification, et embrassa Harry avec force. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, sentant le plaisir devenir trop fort, et jouirent l'un après l'autre, leurs bouches scellées.

Harry se reposa contre le blond, le souffle court. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, Draco souffla malicieusement :

-Déjà fatigué ?

-Monstre, laisse moi un moment pour souffler quand même.

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Draco en riant, et après un moment, il ajouta. En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau lit.

-Moi aussi, fit le brun, en déposant plusieurs baisers le long du torse de son amant.

Celui ci leva un sourcil et roula sur Harry.

-Je vois que tu es de nouveau en forme, répliqua le blond en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Harry répondit à son baiser, et Draco se sentit tout bêtement heureux.

Il n'était plus seul maintenant.

oOo

Et bien voila. Review ? =D

Chapitre plus court certes, je n'aurais pas dû couper la fic de cette manière mais je ne me voyais pas le faire d'une autre manière. Bref, je suis completement morte et comme je n'ai pas de bêta, je vous demande de me pardonner pour les éventuelles fautes (moi même je les retrouve après, et je suis horrifié par ma propre fiction --')

J'aime les lecteurs, de la mort qui tue même mais il n'empêche que c'est assez perturbant de vous laissez mon sort entre vos mains. Je suis dépendante à vos reviews, encore plus qu'à mon chocolat en poudre, alors bon... un petit mot s'il vous plait? =)

Bonne soirée et merci d'avoir lu. :)

Allez, bonne soirée, bon Février, bonnes vacances, et bonne vie à tous!! (je me perds --')

Mayou


End file.
